Jason Narville
Captain Jason Narville was the commanding officer of Avenger Convoy in Killzone 2, and later led the ISA remnants in Killzone 3 after being the only high ranking soldier remaining on Helghan. Biography A great soldier and one of the best combat leaders in the ISA Marines, Captain Jason Narville was actually on secondment to the UCA on Earth when the Helghast invasion struck Vekta. Incensed by the attack on his homeworld, Narville made it back barely in time for the mopping up on the southern continent. Feeling ashamed at having not been there when his homeworld needed him, Narville is determined to show the worth of his training during the invasion of Helghan itself. ''Killzone 2 During the invasion of Helghan, Narville was the commander of Avenger Convoy that he successfully lead in the assault of Pyrrhus. After gaining control of Visari Square with the help of Alpha Squad, however, his forces were repelled by hidden Arc Towers in the city. After Jan Templar sacrificed the ''New Sun in disrupting the Arc network, Narville led Avenger Convoy conducting rescue operations in the Maelstra Barrens before reuniting with Alpha Squad and discussed their plans to regroup their forces and make their push into Pyrrhus and take Visari Palace. But his cautious optimism was dashed when the Helghast detonated a nuclear warhead on Pyrrhus and killing most of the ISA forces. Despite the losses, Narville does not admit defeat. Becoming the leading commander of the remaining ISA forces, Narville lead an offensive on the remnants of the Helghast Second Army. Narville later arrived to Visari Palace too late to find Scolar Visari having been killed by Rico Velasquez which ruined the ISA's plans to take Visari into custody and their chances of winning the war. ''Killzone 3 Following the death of Scolar Visari and the destruction of the ISA fleet supporting Battle Group Mandrake, the entire regimental officer corps of Operation Archangel was wiped out, leaving Narville the sole high-ranking officer of the surviving ISA forces. Narville attempted to rally his forces to evacuate on the few remaining ISA ships, but only to be left stranded on Helghan. In the next six months, Narville led the remnants of his forces into hiding in the Kaznan Jungle while trying to contact for help from Vekta and Earth, and focus on the well being of his men. Besides the threat of the Helghast and being marooned on an enemy-held planet, Narville also faces a breakdown of discipline amongst his desperate troops, and is constantly bickering with Rico Velasquez—whom he unforgivably held him responsible for ruining Operation Archangel after killing Visari—about their course of action. When Narville finally established contact with the ISA, he was left in disbelief and anger upon learning that the ISA leadership had brokered a peace deal with the Helghan high command and ordering Narville to surrender to the Helghast to honor the terms of the peace agreement—despite Narville arguing about the Helghast's inhumane treatment on prisoners of war. Unfortunately, Narville's transmission alerted the Helghast to their location and lead to his capture. He was then detain at Stahl Arms Deep South where he is set up to be publicly execute by Jorhan Stahl. Fortunately, Narville was rescued by Tomas Sevchenko and Rico, and assuming command over the remaining ISA troops shortly thereafter. Narville and his group eventually discovered Stahl's plans to destroy Earth with irradiated Petrusite weaponry. Initially, Narville focus on evacuating his men by trying to hijack a ship and warn Earth about the attack. After coming under attack by a MAWLR walker and managing to defeat it, Narville has almost given up hope of escaping after his men are reduced to sixty. But he was convinced otherwise by Sevchenko, who rallied the ISA remnants to continue their mission to stop Stahl from carrying out his genocide. Narville succeeded in leading his troops in taking over one of Stahl's ships and ordering a nuclear strike on Stahl's flagship, causing it to drop its Petrusite arsenal on Helghan and leading to the Terracide. Killzone: Shadow Fall Narville's fate is unknown in ''Killzone: Shadow Fall, however, in multiplayer, there is a player icon of him, entitling him as "Jason Narville". Gallery BacktoBack.png NarvilleonComms.png Narville Binoculars.png Narvilleorders.png Trivia *In the Killzone 3 multiplayer modes, Narville is the voice for the mission briefing shortly before the mission starts. *In cutscenes, he uses an M4 Revolver, but in gameplay he is shown wielding an M82 Assault Rifle. *Narville is extremely determined to do things his way with protecting the lives of his soldiers as first priority, he regularly turns away suggestions from Sev and especially Rico because he believes that Rico's plans "cost more lives than they save." *On killzone.com, a video of how the designers made the nuclear explosion effect in Killzone 2 was narrated by Narville (Mikey O'Conner). Titled "Anatomy of a Nuclear Explosion", Narville made several jokes about the 1950s and how Killzone is more realistic than other video games. *Narville is voiced by Mikey O'Connor in Killzone 2, and by James Remar in Killzone 3. *Narville is shown taking the shot in the TV "Bullet" trailer for Killzone 2. es:Jason Narville pl:Jason Narville Category:ISA Category:Killzone 2 characters Category:Killzone 3 characters Category:Vektan Category:Men